Old friends, old enemies, and histories twined with myth
by stormwingssky
Summary: A family of dragons living in the woods. A history lost in myth, a prophecy about to come true. Legends come to life. A tribe of dragons long lost, come to new light. A power beyond anything imaginable. The result will shake the world to it's roots.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>mommy!<em> the young stormwing shrieked in desperation at the pale green dragon laying on the ground. her neck was searing with pain so bad she could barely breathe, and pressing her front paws to it, struggled to heal it. it would scar, she knew. she didn't care, though.<em>

mommy! what do we do? please wake up?_ the older dragon coughed and groaned when she tried to move, her scales tuning temporarily white with pain._

little one. remember the place where we used to play with your siblings?

yes, mommy.

take the little ones there and wait for me. if i don't meet you there within four sunrises, go with the little ones to the isle of Berk. i have heard it is a good place for dragons.

**get them! separate them!**

i will.

promise me.

yes, i promise.

_she took them, and with one last backward glance at the humans approaching the den, and her mother, and left._

* * *

><p><strong> 2 years later...<strong>

She was out fishing when it happened. the night fury and his rider caught her.

"So, you're the dragon that has been so mysterious. Fishing in the lakes, running when we get close, never getting a good look."

The dragon let out a little shriek and toppled over backwards, and, with one powerful blast with its wings, shot into the air.

"aw, come on! I didn't mean to scare you, come back!" Yelled the auburn haired dragon rider, speeding after the fleeing dragon. The dragon answered with a fleeting glance aver her shoulder. Her only thought was to get back to the cave, which is what her older sister taught her to do when spotted.

_what else did she say? oh, yeah camouflage! But wait... i think its to late... look how the night fury's sniffing... he caught my scent already. Damit!_

The dragon, spotting the familiar entrance, dove almost straight down.

**They're here, they're here!** **I'm sorry, they were following me I didn't know what to do! i panicked and came here!** the young dragon sobbed in to the shoulder of an older dragon standing just inside the cave mouth.

**It's ok, let sissy handle it, **said the older dragon dragon stepped out of the cave mouth, ready to confront anything.

She let out a low threatening snarl as the dragon and rider landed, lowering herself into attack position.

Ever since they had come here four years ago,(1 yr after the bewilderbeast's attack,) they had kept to themselves, because, after their mother's failure to arrive at the place before the deadline and presumed death, none of them had ever gotten over what the humans controlling dragons had done to their family.

**Why have you came, night fury? **snarled the dragon, defending her home.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down you. we're not here to hurt any of you," said the human, dismounting from the nightfury and holding out his hands placatingly,

"We just wanted to learn about you..." he said, trailing of as the dragon shifted her attention to him, wearing a skeptical expression. but as he studied the eyes... the eyes betrayed a pain and fear and loss from long ago, and also revealed fear founded in a more recent thing. Him. It was almost like they were saying _no, I can't lose them. We've been through so much... I can't bear to loose them. It would kill me, or worse._

He looked at the dragon with a shocked understanding, and the dragon's eyes now betrayed only sadness.

"Oh.. Oh. Thats why you've been avoiding us... Humans did something to you... something so horrible you could never get over it..."

The dragon nodded sadly.

**How many are there? asked the night fury.**

**How many what?**

**Hatchlings****.**

**OH, they aren't mine! they are my younger sisters.**

**then... where's your mom?**

She gave an unhappy half wimper- half moan sound.

**I don't know... ****she never met us. What are your names?**

**Erm... this, **he pointed at the human looking at the proceedings with interest with his wing, **is Hiccup, and I am Toothless.**

**Wow, what greeeaaat names. **(Eye roll.)

She let out a low chur, calling her sisters from the cave behind her. Three little dragonets cautiously emerged from the cave. One was about 4 and 1/2 ft long, another was 6, and the smallest was 3 feet.

"wow, look at them!" enthused the human she now knew as Hiccup. (where did the vikings get these names?!) "how old are they? never mind you can't-"

He was cut off by Toothless nudging him and motioning towards something in the dirt.

"you can write?!"

for there in the dirt, were a shaky 5 in front of the smallest, a 9 in front of the medium, and a 10 in front of the largest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! pls review.<strong>


	2. note

**Sorry, guys. I have writer's block. I don't know when I'll be able to post again. :(**


End file.
